Demons and Humans
by unwantedwishable
Summary: I'm a demon and the man I love is a human, the woman I hate is a ghost and the people I don't even talk to are in between! {warnings: boyxboy, character death, and swearing}
1. Chapter 1

_**fantasy fiction time :D i'm planning not to do a christmas fanfic since so many other people are. so demons,angels,ghosts,humans,grim reapers,etc time!**_

* * *

_December 23_

_Hey...It's been a while since we talked. I really miss you. I miss the way we used to talk for hours and just wondering do you remember last Christmas? Remember when we spent all night by the fire cuddling? I miss that. I'm wondering if you want to do that again? Probably not, you're too busy with other past lives right? -sighs- I need you. Without you, I'm litery no one. Alfred is ignoring me along with Arthur and Francis. I have no one to talk to. I have no one. Why can't you visit me sometime? I love you._

_~Matthew Williams_

I put down the letter and sighed while biting my tongue. Poor Matthew, why doesn't he understand? We are not meant to be. I'm a demon and he's a human. Two different creatures. Two different souls and rules. Us demons can't do much with other creatures of the night and day. In the human and ghost world it's almost Christmas. We demons don't do anything fun. No holidays just reaping souls and eating. I'm stuck in my house in my half true form. My black devil tail swaying back and forth along with my black horns pointing out of my head. I toss the letter in the trash and sit down on my couch and watch a bit of TV. I thought of Matthew and us. It's been nearly a year since we lasted talked. I had to leave him because other Demons found out. AKA my stupid brother Ludwig that ruined my life. He's just jelous that I'm in love while no one loves him. **I hate my brother so much.**

Before I even knew it, I was up putting on my jacket, my tail and horns dispeared as I stepped back into the human world outside only to see snow flakes falling gracefully and only to feel cold winter wind that brushed my silver hair and stung my pale skin. As I walked to my car a little boy ran passed my house giggling. Not just any other boy. A grim reaper! His name is Peter I believe and is Arthur Kirkland's younger brother who is also a death god.

"Merry Christmas Gilly!" Peter shouted snuggling himself in his baby blue jacket that went down his knees.

"Yeah, Yeah" I rolled my eyes trying to unlock my car.

"Iggy wanted me to tell you he wants you to come over tonight for Christmas diner, even though tomarrow is Christmas Eve! Wanna go?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I'm kinda busy"

"Okay I'll tell him! See ya' around Gilly!~" Peter nodded and ran off shouting 'Merry Christmas' to every soul he saw. I chuckled at the cute boy and finally unlock my car. Once inside close the door and sighed, seeing my breath. I pressed the ON button and the car started. As I drove out of my driveway I knew this would be a bad idea.

Matthew lives a few towns over in an abanoned building in the poorest part of the city. Sometimes I feel bad for him and beg him to live with me, well before my brother found out. Matthew always rejected saying he wants to but can't. He'd leave his friend teddy bear thingy. I just continued driving with butterflies in my belly. Until I saw her...

* * *

thanks for reading so far. tell me what you think and what should happen? also what character should be what creature? pls and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_I thought of the characters and what creature they should be last night~ and changed a bit from 101Icestormxx review! hope you all like it! this is gonna be a fluffy chapter!_

* * *

I watched her carefully as I drove to the corner but then suddenly, the blonde vanished! I looked around quickly hoping no humans saw her disappear. Slowly I started to drive again...I wasn't alone in the car. As I looked up in the mirror there I saw pale Natalia with a ripped bow placed gracefully on her head. Her once Purple eyes were now black. Chills rolled down my arms and I sharply stopped the car making the tires squeak.

"How the hell are you here?" I asked only to get honked at by a human driving behind me. I begun driving.

"I'm a ghost, that's how I'm here." she said firmly. "big brother...killed me in a very unpleasant way..."

"He's a Wendigo**. You should have seen it coming..." I replied taking a soft turn onto a new street. Only a few miles left to Matthew's apartment.

"WELL I DIDN'T!" She screamed. "I TRUSTED HIM! I LOVED HIM, THEN HE SMASHED ME AGAINST A WALL AND RIPPED ME IN HALF! UNLIKE YOU THAT WAS BORN A CREATURE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW EMOTIONAL THIS WAS TO ME WATCHING MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD RIP ME IN HALF AND EAT M-"

I interrupted. "He should know you'd be a ghost. Can't he see you?"

"No, he can't" she calmed down.

I tried my best to ignore her so she'd just leave me but she continued speaking but more settled down than before. "You demons have the easy life. You can stroll around in the human world and be seen and loved, unlike us Ghosts must wonder on this stupid planet not to be seen by anyone. Not even other ghosts..."

"Easy my ass" I replied. "Demons have freaking' laws that are totally not fair." I the parked into an empty parking lot. Before I even knew it she vanished once again. As I turned off the car and got out I heard a gun shot from a few miles away. Gun shots are always echoed throughout this part of the city along with a few homeless guys that try to steal your wallet.

Once no human was in sight I climbed up the back metal staircase that creaked so bad I almost felt it break underneath my feet. Matthew lives on the third floor, so I risked my own awesome life to climb them. I didn't want to take my wings out and be caught by a mere-mortle. So I had to do it the old-fashioned way.

396 steps later I heard sobs coming inside from the apartment. They were Matthew's cries no doubt about it. I recognized the sobs from the last time we saw each other, cries so sharp and sullen that it nearly made me cry. I looked through the dirty window I somehow managed to see a figure sitting on a bed in a large red sweatshirt that went down to his knees. He didn't even wear pants only noticable maple leaf briefs. It was Matthew, but his face was all puffed and in a light shade of pink. His eyes were bloodshot like he has cried for hours. Nearly a hundred photographs were scattered around him, I couldn't really tell what they were but I had a feeling they were of us.

I touched the cold window and stared at him not saying a single word. Us demons can't remember precious memories that well since we are supposed to not have any. I suddenly remembered how we met, when I somehow awoke in this human world. I don't even know how I got here, neither does my...brother. I remember anciently bumping into Matthew in my demon form. I scared him and he ran off in terror, even though I thought and still do he is the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I chased after him but couldn't find him, suddenly I heard trains in the distance and heard a scream. Matthew was stuck on the train tracks with a train coming full speed to him. Rapidly I flew to him and with one stroke I picked him up just before the train ran him over. I remember the sparkles in his eyes as I glanced down at him in my arms, since then he called me Angel because I saved him...even though he always knew I was a demon.

Back into reality I had a feeling of great grief. Us demons can't feel the feelings of happiness, only sadness, love and hate.

"Mattie" I whispered, slowly I walked over to the door and hesitated to open the door. Once my hands touched the knob, I twisted it and opened the door gradually and before I stepped inside Matthew noticed me, the sweatshirt he was wearing was covered in tear drops and his hair was a mess.

"G-G-Gill?" he asked sitting up on his bed. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Mattie"

Matthew sprung off the bed and ran to me crying even more. He hugged me with so much force I nearly fell over as his arms wrapped around my upper waist. "Why didn't you come earlier!? Why!?" he cried more.

"I couldn't, remember I told you about the stupid rules..."

"since when you cared of rules!" Matthew let go of me and touched my cheek while staring into my eyes. I kissed him lightly on the lips and he kissed back. "I missed you so much"

"I miss you too" I kissed him back but suddenly felt like someone else was in the room with us. I looked up and chuckled sensing an angel nearby.

"What is it, darling?" Matthew asked.

"Why is your brother here?" I replied.

Swiftly an angel swooped down from the high ceiling and flew above us. White feathers fell down onto us which burned me.

"Alfred! Stop!" Matthew snapped.

Alfred did what his brother asked and flew down to us. A golden halo floated above his blonde hair and we wore all white with his large white, and probably soft wings. He looked anything but thrilled.

"I told you to leave Matthew alone"

"I don't listen to stupid angels" I replied. Matthew got closer to me and wrapped his arms around me as I did the same.

"Well, you should dude!" Alfred yelled back "I can freakin' rip you in half!"

"Bitch please, you're just a hopeless angel that can only save the human you're assigned to. Isn't that Matthew? You wouldn't want to upset your little brother any more. Am I right? You already broke him and driven him into depression by taking him away from me."

"Shut up! You demons have no emotions, You only want Matthew in your dinner plate!"

I looked down at afraid Matthew who nuzzled his face into my chest. Alfred rolled his eyes and grabbed onto Matthew's arm.

"Let go of me!" He snapped pushing him away.

"M-Mattie!" Alfred raised his voice. "I have to protect you! Let go of that emotionless demon! He'll kill you!"

"No, I won't shut up Alfred. Nobody wants to listen to your annoying voice."

"Eh, then I'll go use my annoying voice to the law force!"

I snapped. "Are you the fucker that told the demon council about Matthew and I!?"

"What no dude! what the hell are you talkin' about" Alfred replied turning around, he walked to a window and watched the snow fall. I looked at Matthew and he looked at me.

"I won't tell them..." Alfred turned around to us. "But if I ever catch you with him, you'll be fucking sorry! And if you break Matthew's heart you'll also be fucking sorry!" he flew up back into the dark mass of the ceiling and left Matthew and I alone. Matthew sighed. "He can read my feelings...I guess he now knows how much I love you"

"He doesn't understand how I love you...yes I love you Mattie...even though I never confessed that to you"

"well, you have but in German~"

"wait!? You know German!?"

he chuckled "Yup! I learned it from listening to you and Ludwig arguing all the time..." he nuzzled into my chest again. I kissed his head and felt him shiver.

"You're cold, want me to warm you up?"

Matthew nodded and I picked him up, I walked over to the bed and placed him on it that was covered in photographs of us. He went under the sheets and I joined. I held him and we breath calmly under the blankets trying to get warm. Matthew begun to tear up and tears fell down his cheeks. I wiped them away with a single finger and kissed the trail. Matthew's eyes slowly closed and before I knew it he was sleeping and smiling. Demons rarely sleep and I couldn't. I watched him while smiling. As I kissed his forehead I repeated the same words over and over. "I'll protect you from them..."

* * *

gjfkdgdg too many feels! hoped you like it!

****Wendigo. Used to be human soldier but became a cannibal and eventually developed superhuman speed and strength. Can mimic human voices to help capture prey and can come out in the day but is stronger at night. Very dangerous to be around**


	3. Chapter 3

_kinda scary chapter, i had a dream of this [at lake part] last night but it involved me, so i thought this would be a great idea for this chapter _

* * *

_"Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!" _

My eyes flintched open and I awoke. I didn't know how long I have slept, I didn't even know that I was in a deep slumber. All I know, Alfred was standing at the edge of the bed staring at me. As I glanced around I noticed Matthew was gone but heard a shower blasting in the other room.

"I think I know who sent you here to the human world." he told me. My eyes went wide and before I knew it my hands were tightly gripped around the stupid angel's neck.

"You tell me this now!? Tell me!" I loosened my grip and my arms fell back to my side.

"Well, I think I know who might..." Alfred replied. "Do you remember Lovino and Veneziano?"

Of course I remember those stupid Italians. They haven't been seen in years though, last time I saw them is...well, I can't even remember. It's shocking that Alfred would remember them.

"Yeah, what about them...?"

"I'm going to give you directions, and you must go see them now..."

"now?" I asked and Alfred nodded. "Matthew is coming with me, if you like it or not"

"No, he can't..."

"why!?" I snapped back.

"It's dangerous...And I don't want to risk my life to save him!"

"Arn't you supposed to be there and save him?"

"...I'm supposed to, but do I want too? No, since you two have met he only talks about you and I caught him reading a book about demons and his notebooks are filled with sketches of you. Sometimes I wonder if you brainwashed him, even though that's physically impossible..."

"Whatever. Can I at least say bye first?"

"Remember what I said, If I catch you with him..." Alfred spun around away from me, I hurried over to the bathroom where Matthew was taking a warm shower. Inside the steam filled room, I saw Matthew's figure inside the curtains. Slowly, I made my way to the curtain and moved it a bit to see him. Mattie's hair was covering his face as he washed himself and the color turned into a darker brown. Softly I said his name and he turned over to me.

"Gill!" He moved his hair out of his face and I saw bright blush on his cheeks. "Go away! I'm in the show for crying out loud!"

"...I'm leaving. See you later maybe" I blew him a kiss and left him.

* * *

The sky was a dark shade of green, and it was raining. As I walked down a trail in a forest of quiet misty white. Lush plants surrounded me that that were almost turned into ice. Lovino and Veneziano are fallen angels and they live in a house in the middle of a supposedly cursed lake. Lovino suffers from Agoraphobia. The phobia of the world and leaving a safe place. Lovino made Veneziano stay with him and makes sure nothing from the outside world comes into contact with them. Unlike Lovino, Veneziano suffers with Cleithrophobia, the complete opposite from his brother.

I found the cursed lake that no human dares to go near along with an old paint-peeled boat that Veneziano probably uses to leave his brother. I rolled up my skinny jeans to my knees and pushed the boat into the muddy lake. Once the boat wasn't touching the muddy ground I hopped in and already felt like something was wrong. But, I ignored it and begun to paddle towards the house.

Once I was in the middle of the lake I felt something bump against the bottom of the boat. I glanced over the boat and tried to look in the pitch black water. I could only see my own reflection until suddenly something with large fangs jumped out of the water and nearly bit my head off! I managed to dodge the thing and watched a finned and tailed creature jump back into the water.

"Oh Gilly!~ Why won't you play with me!?" i heard a gentle female voice behind me. I quickly looked over to see a girl with dark scaley skin and I could see her bones. She also had dark hair. I knew who she was, Elizabeta...A Siren. She pouted and dove back into the water and swam to the other side of the boat. "I'm not going to hurt you!~ Yet anyways!"

"heh, I'd rather chop my five meters off than play with you, slut"

Elizabeta slammed her fists onto the water "I'm not a slut! I just love playing that's all!~ You're the slut around here!"

"Bitch please, you're not wearing anything."

"Because I have a perfect body to show!" She went back underwater and I took alert. Suddenly the boat begun to shook rapidly and I clung to the edges with dear life. My knuckles turned white from grasping onto the the boat. I tried to take out my wings but I couldn't concerate...before I knew it I was underwater and I couldn't move. The water felt like it was stabbing my skin, it felt like I was burning.

When I reached the bottom of the muddy lake I heard loud high pitch screams. Seaweed begun to grasp onto me to hold me down. I saw another Siren with large breasts and short blonde hair swim to me, she wasn't as scary and scally as Elizabeta . She's Katyusha, Russia's other sister who he cursed! They were married and she cheated on him, for revenge he turned her into a Siren and tossed her into a lake, I'm guessing this lake.

"Gill! Don't worry I'll save you!" I heard her say even though she didn't move her lips. I told her to hurry up, my breath was running out. Instantly she begun to try to rip the seaweed off. My throat stung I tried to move but I couldn't. Everything went blurry until I smelled the scent of blood. Blood flowed out of Katyusha's head which was stabbed by Elizabeta's teeth.

"How dare she, ruin our fun time!"

It's done, I'm doomed and over. My very long life is now done because of a slutty Siren. I closed my eyes and waited for a strike but instead more smell of blood. I opened one eye to see a brunnete. Not a Siren, I tried to figure out who it was. Until I stared into it's eyes. A fallen Angel. It's Veneziano! He held a knife that was stabbed right through Elizabeta's neck.

"Hurry swim up!" Veneziano yelled, in one quick stroke the seaweed was cut off and he pulled me up. I couldn't breath and everything...went black...


	4. Chapter 4

_sorry for the slow update, I had NO access to internet all weekend TJT it sucked!_

* * *

Demons dream but they can never remember what they were dreaming about the following morning or night or whatever! But I was dreaming and it was so vivid and so clear it terrified me. There I was tied up against a wall, half-naked. A man walked into the dark room covered in blood. He smiled at me, He looked familiar but I couldn't tell who he was. Until I heard him say my name in a thick Russian accent. The way he said my name gave me chills and I begun struggle. He came closer to me and stroked my cheek. He told me he missed me and kissed my lips. That's when I woke up and threw up water and my throat was sore. A warm, heated blanket wrapped around me and as I looked around noticed I was in a dim-lit living room. The only light came from a fire in the stone fireplace. Lovino was sitting on the couch across from me and Veneziano sat behind me brushing my hair with his fingers.

"You're finally awake!" Veneziano said. "It's about time! I was getting worried! You're lucky I was able to get you out of the water in time"

I glanced behind me and saw the Italian with a large smile on his face. I couldn't help but not to shake. Lovino rubbed his face and looked at me. "I told you to let him die, but of course you let him die..."

"Oh stop it!" Veneziano snapped, he then looked at me. "I was looking out the window and saw that whore Elizabeta toss you overboard"

"I told you to stay inside!" Lovino shouted. "I can't stand you sometimes..."

"I couldn't have let him die! Ludwig-" Veneziano paused. "Would be heartbroken!"

"I told you a long ago not to say that bastards name!" Lovino raised his voice.

"What's wrong with you and Ludwig...? My brother" I asked. Lovino only stared at me and gave out a depressing sigh. "Your stupid brother is the reason we're like this...Fallen Angels..." he got up and walked over to the window and looked out of it.

"Oh fratello...you still love him, don't you?"

Lovino turned towards us and snapped. "Shut up! You have no idea what love is you asshole! Look what he has done to you and I!? He told you he loved you then left to be with me! That cheating bastard! Remember how free we were? Nice angels, but now we have black wings and can't do anything with any other angels! And look at us, we look like a mess! That fucking bastard ruined our lives."

"Don't say that! He didn't do anything to us! We fell in love with a demon, for an angel that's illegal. We knew this would happen!"

I didn't say anything, I only looked away. Ludwig never even said anything about these two guys. He never even told me about his love life (that's probably empty and dull) Veneziano kissed my head and rested his head on mine. "What date is it? Today?"

"Um...Decemember 24th"

"Really!?" Italy sprung up. "It's Christmas Eve! I'm so happy! Lovino we should go get a tree!"

"No!"

"Oh yeah...you can't leave...But I can! Also with Gill! You want to-"

Lovino interrupted "No! You're not leaving this house!"

Veneziano sat back down and pouted. I had to change the subject. "So...I'm here to ask you guys something"

"We know, Alfred told us...You wanna know who sent you here. Well we don't know who exactly but we know someone who does. Francis Bonnefoy. I heard he works around your town." Lovino said.

"Francis!? Oh god, I don't want to see that slut! He's an incubus**"

"Well, if you want to know then you'll have to see him."

I sighed, I haven't talked to Francis in a while. About a century or two, we got into a huge fight about something I don't even remember...Oh yeah, We both fell in love with Antonio and fought over him every day basically. Also Antonio I haven't seen! I got over him a while ago because he magically disappeared. "Do you know where he works?"

"Um...knowing big brother France...probably a strip club of some sort. Is there one in your area?"

Yes there is! I haven't been in there though. I used to pass it every time I went to Matthew's place. Now I know where to go. I stood up and hugged Veneziano but refrained from touching Lovino. He'll probably shit himself in anger.

"Thank you Italy! You're amazing! I should go now, I'll come by tomorrow if I can okay!?"

"Si! va bene! Okay!" the Italian giggled. "Bye Bye Gilly!~"

* * *

The strip club only had a few people watching and about 5 people entertaining, men and women. Mostly attractive women that I think should be doing something else than taking off her clothes for men who can't get any girl even if they tried. Loud dubstep music played in the back round and the smell of perfume filled the air along with cigarette smoke.

I strolled along the club looking for Francis, until a girl pulled me over to the side only wearing pink bra and panties along with high heels. I somewhat know her, I believe her name is Mei.

"Oh Gill! I didn't know you liked your women to be a dancing type!~" she flirted.

"Oh hallo Mei. Does Francis work here?"

"Yeah, sadly. He's in the corner entertaining some guy. What a gay!" she pointed to a corner where I saw Francis (fully clothed) lap dancing some stranger. In other words trying to get another victim.

I nodded and walked right passed her. I heard her yell "How rude!" then her heels stomping away.

I went over to Francis and laughed at him. While dancing he looked up at me and grinned ear to ear. "Gilbert! Long time no see!"

"who the fuck sent me here, you know...human world?"

"You don't know?" he chuckled. "Ivan. DUH! That beast doesn't know when to stop it with his foolish spells!~" Francis kissed the man's cheek and got off of him so he could leave. "You know Ivan, right? Russia...?"

I knew it! I knew he had something to do with me being here. It's probably because I'm too awesome to be in the same world as him. That bastard though.

"He told me all about it, at first I didn't believe him until I saw you just now, sooo!~ How's it been?" he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me close to his body. He breathed on my neck heavily. "How about we go into the back room and catch up?"

I hate being a demon sometimes...Us demons get turned on too easily. "Even though that sounds like fun, I shouldn't. I have a boyfriend y'know?"

"Who is that?"

"Matthew"

"Who?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, I thought he was just kidding but it turns out he was seriously asking who the fuck I was talking about. I know they met each other because Matthew told me about him.

"Yeah, I should go now..."

"I can come with you!~ I'm leaving now anyways." He locked his arm with mine and pulled me out of the club. As soon we stepped outside the strip club we bumped into someone. It was Matthew and Alfred...

* * *

sorry for a crappy chapter, i kinda finished this in a rush. but still here ya go!~

****Incubus: A male demon believed to have sexual intercourse with sleeping women (Or in this case men too! xD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ellllooo ^3^ i kinda have a new #1 favorite pairing...you'll see who it is u anyways this is a romance chapter!~~ oh la la~_**

* * *

Those words...those words I wish I would never hear, those words that stabbed right into my heart and twisted the knife. Three words...echoed through the street making it go silent. "Gill! It's over!" filled my head. At first I thought I was hearing things until I saw tears run down Matthew's face. He repeated "Gill...It's over" over and over while I saw a smirk on Alfred's face.

"Yeah...I'll be going now~" Francis said. He let go of my arm and strolled off. I knew this looked wrong and I wanted to tell Matthew what this looks like, but I couldn't.

"I knew you were cheating on me..." Matthew cried, Alfred wrapped his arm around him and smiled at me.

"...Mattie..." I said.

"Don't say my name! Just...Just get out of my life. I was wrong for falling for you. Alfred was right..."

"About what?"

"Loving a demon...would only bring me sadness and heartbreak!" He raised his voice then glanced up at me. His tears fell out of his eyes and his face was already red. I got closer to him and wiped his tears away trying to cry. Matthew slapped my hand away and cried more.

"Let's go" Alfred said. "let's leave _it_ alone."

"HEY!" I shouted at the angel. "I'm a living thing too y'know! I have feelings too"

"Bullshit!" Alfred snapped back. "Go fuck off!" The angel grabbed onto Matthew's hand and pulled him away from me. I watched as they walked away, Memories filled my mind and I couldn't breathe. Busy late shoppers passed me and I didn't want to be around stupid humans. I never thought in a million years a human that I trusted and loved would break me like that. Why didn't I do anything!? Why didn't I tell him it's not what It looked like? **_Why Why WHY!?_**

I walked over to my car and drove home. As soon I step foot into my house I slammed my door and rushed to my room. I fell on my bed and stuffed my face in the sheets as I slammed my firsts against the bed. I looked up a bit and saw a picture on my nightstand of Matthew and I at a carnival last year. Suddenly I remembered...our first date. I thought of us being so loud and annoying it pissed off this couple, I'm still not sure if it pissed them off that we're gay? I didn't matter, we were having so much fun. Ride after ride and game after game. I won a teddy bear and gave it to Matthew, I remember him telling me he's going to call it Kumajirou. I found it a weird name but I accepted his decision. That's when I met Arthur and Peter, like I said were grim reapers. We got along nicely and became friends, and we found out they live 2 houses away from me.

"Arthur..." I muttered. "I should call him..." I reached over for my phone and dialed his number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring..._

"Ello?" I heard a British say on the other end. It was Arthur no doubt about it.

"Oh, Um Hallo. It's me Gilbert."

"Hello Gill! How are you?"

"...Fine..."

"Good to know, so are you coming over for dinner? I understand that you were unable to come last night. Peter told me how busy you looked."

"I can, and I will since I have nothing else better to do."

"Great! Come over about 5?"

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye!"

I hung up and put my phone down. I glanced over at the clock and sighed, "Three hours of boredom"

* * *

I knocked on Arthur's front door and waited not even for a second before I heard running footsteps come closer to me. The door opened and I saw little Peter wearing a Christmas Santa hat along with Jingle Bell Pj's.

"Ello Gill! I'm happy you could come!" He invited me inside, I went in and he closed the door. The sweet smell of Cinnamon filled the house and cookies. Warm colored Christmas lights lit up the rooms, As Peter guided me through the clean living room I saw their large bright Christmas tree with two neatly wrapped presents sitting beneath it. We walked through the dining room into the kitchen where Arthur was making tea. He noticed me and smiled.

"Gilbert!"

Peter ran off back into the living room and continued watching a Christmas Cartoon on TV.

The British man came over to me and hugged me. "You're just in time, the turkey is almost done"

"Turkey? It's Christmas Eve, not American Thanksgiving"

"So, I still make turkey!" Arthur smiled. "So what's up?"

I looked up. "The ceiling"

"Smartass, how are you?"

"...fine..."

"You said that over the phone and I knew something is off, seriously what's wrong?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

I sighed. "I went to the strip club to see Francis to ask him something and when I came out I crashed into Matthew...my boyfriend and he got angry and broke up with me."

"Because you were in a club?"

"Yes...and Francis was holding my arm"

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked over to his fridge. He opened it and took out eggnog then went over to a cabinet. "I still hate that frog..." he took out two fine glasses and poured the drink into both glasses. "I know how much you like Vodka and Beer, so I put vodka in the eggnog, honestly it taste better that way." He offered the drink and I took it. He was sooo right.

That's when the stove went off. Arthur put his glass down and hurried to the stove. "You should go sit in the dining room...Peter diner is done!"

I did what he told me and walked over into the living room along with Peter. He climbed into a seat across from mine, I sat down and waited.

A few minutes later Arthur took out a large, nicely cooked turkey with all kinds of different sides. It looked so yummy! He served Peter then himself and I helped myself, stuffing my plate with food.

"Dig in!" Peter said!

* * *

Once diner was done, Peter rushed off back into the living room leaving Arthur and I alone. He begun to pick up out plates and I decided to be nice for once and help out. But I only got a lecture not a compliment.

"No, No! I got this. I'm used to this and don't mind it"

"Well, I helped make this mess so I should get rid of it"

He sighed, "okay"

I took the leftovers and plates to the kitchen with Arthur and helped put them in the dishwasher. I reached down to place fork in the silverwear spot while Arthur tried to do the same thing. Our hands touched and we both quickly pulled away.

"well um..." Arthur blushed and we continued. Once the dishes were done Arthur fetched himself another drink, as he reached up into the cabinet I couldn't help but notice he had some trouble grabbing onto the last glass up in the back. I went behind him and placed my hands on his waist and lightly lifted him.

He got ahold of the glass and I placed him back down. His face was even more red from the blush. "You shouldn't let go" he said softly, So I held him and placed my head on his shoulders. We both swayed back and forth, since when he got so attractive? I'm sober and find him attractive! I pecked his cheek and he blushed kissing mine back.

"Arthur!" Peter shouted from the living room. That ruined our mood.

"What the bloody hell do you want!?" Arthur snapped back.

"Your favorite Christmas movie is on!"

Arthur turned around to me. "Let's go." He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me all the way to the living room where Fosters Home for Imagianary Friends Christmas episode begun to play. I chuckled that it was Arthur's favorite and he ignored me. Peter sat on the floor and watched as Arthur and I held hands on the couch. What's going on here? Why are demons so attracted to grim reapers? I don't get this, today my heart was basically slaughtered and now I don't care about Matthew anymore...? What's going on here? I looked at Arthur and he looked at me only to smile and blush more.

The show ended about thirty minutes later and Peter opened his two early Christmas gifts. He got a transformer toy thingy and a large race car. "I'm gonna call him Sealand!"

"Oh shut up" Arthur replied. "It's 8, go to bed or I'll tell Santa to not go here."

Peter pouted and rushed upstairs with his new toys. Leaving Arthur and I alone...once again. That's when Arthur kissed me lightly on the lips. I blushed and bit my lip, I didn't want to kiss him back but another half of me wanted too, so I did. A small peck turned into a longer, tender kissed which turned into a make-out...which brought us to the bedroom...

* * *

oh la la la *nosebleed* hope y'all liked it!~


	6. Chapter 6

SORRRRYYY for the slow update T3T I been so damn busy lately because i moved. I might not be able to update again any time soon. MAYBE during x-mas break...maybe not...just saying this is a very dark chapter...

* * *

I opened my eyes to only see pitch darkness and couldn't help but notice my hands were tied behind a chair. Where am I? What the fuck happened? I tried to think but it hurt too much to. All I remembered was going up to Arthur's bedroom and we started to undress ourselves and have sex but then it went dark...Arthur couldn't have...he couldn't have made me pass out and tie me up. It's impossible! I bit my lip and broke the rope that were really tightly wrapped around my wrists. I felt a breeze and noticed I was only wearing my boxers. That fucking reaper!

The room was quite cold but yet still humid. Like I was in a basement of some sort. While strolling around trying to find an exit I heard rattles of chains right behind me and a small moan in pain. "Who's there?" I asked cautiously.

"G-Gilbert?" I heard, I knew who exactly who it was.

"Matthew!?"

"Y-Yeah..."

I turned around and knelt, I touched his face softly and felt wounds on his face. A deep cut along his left cheek and a bloody lip.

"What happened!?"

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Matthew replied. "If he hears you he'll hurt me more...and maybe kill you"

"I'm a demon, I highly doubt he can lay a finger on me and live to tell about it."

"Well..."

I didn't say anything, I only touched his wounds even more and heard him gasp in a bit from the sudden pain. Then I felt tear drops fall on my fingers.

"I'm sorry for breaking us...I just didn't know what to do so, I said..." He told me. I kissed his lips once and held his face more.

I gently whispered "I know, it's okay"

"I love you Gilbert"

"Love you too, Matthew"

Suddenly, a door opened and the room lit up. As I spun around something punched me right between my eyes, making me get pushed against a stone wall. My eyes shut automatically and I tried to open them, I did and saw a tall demon staring down at me, I knew who it was as soon I saw his blonde hair and dark eyes.

"oh brother, Long time so see" I smirked. "I never would of known I'd end up with you again"

"You're such a whore. I knew Arthur would attract you into his bed" Ludwig replied. I managed to glance over at Matthew who was wearing his red sweatshirt but it was torn and bruises covered his arms and legs. A chain collar grasped around his neck and Matthew looked black and blue...This got me pissed off...

I jumped up and ran towards Ludwig with my fists clutched with all my strength... **PUNCH!** right in his face, I heard a bone crack and watched him fall back onto the ground. As I turned over to Matthew I saw fear in his eyes and quickly went down to his level, I tried to release him but Ludwig's long fingers went around my throat and he forced me across the room. I crashed into the wall again and hit my head. It hurt like a motherfucker!

"Don't touch my baby!" Ludwig shouted. "Matthew is mine, since you broke his little heart~"

"W-W-What!?" I snapped back.

"You broke Matthew's poor little heart and we bumped into each other. We found out we have a lot in common, such as role-playing!~ Right Mattie darling? Gilbert ruined our little role-play"

I noticed Matthew biting his lip and tears rolled down his face. "I never wanted to. Please leave Gil and I alon-" Matthew was shoved against a wall before he was even able to finish. I saw Ludwig get close to his face and heard him say: "I can't Mattie~"

Somehow I managed to get onto my feet and anger filled my mind. Quickly, I dashed at him and got a hold of my brother's head, I pulled him away from Matthew and smashed him against the floor. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" I kept screaming, I couldn't control myself, I kept on smashing his face against the concrete floor, blood stained onto me and I heard bones crack. He got a hold of my arm and tossed me away.

"You fucker!" Ludwig said covering his deformed face with his hands. A dark mist surrounded him and his tail was very much seen.

He jumped towards me and I saw true anger in his eyes...until...**BOOM!**

A bullet went straight into Ludwig's head, as he fell I saw Matthew standing with crooked legs holding a shotgun. Next to him stood Natalia with a grin so big it would scare a Mad Hatter.

"You're welcome~" Natalia said before she disappeared. Matthew's collar was broken into two pieces on the floor and he was shivering in fear.

He dropped the gun and covered his face with his bruised hands. He cried loudly as I come closer to him and held him tight.

"How the fuck did you get that gun?"

"Natalia..." Matthew replied accepting me to hold his scared self. "Please don't leave me ... never"

"Oh trust me I won't..."


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm sorry for the VERY late reply, I've been too lazy to update plus I was in a large writers block...Only two more chapters left (unless you want a "what happened after" or whatever) anyways here._**

Matthew and I sat alone at the bus stop. Rain fell down onto us even though I tried to keep us dry by covering us with my sweatshirt. During the past half and hour I found out we were at Arthur's house but he was gone. I took my clothes and found Matthew's too. I don't want to go back home because I know it's a bad idea, mostly when Arthur notices we are gone.

Matthew refuses to talk to me and was shivering badly, I thought he was going to have a heart attack...

"Birdie, are you okay?" I asked feeling guilty as hell.

"Y-Yeah..." he stuttered.

"Don't believe you..." I sighed.

"Y-You should, Gil...Alfred is worried sick though...I have a feeling..."

I held onto his hand tightly as we locked fingers, Birdie rested his head against my shoulder and closed his eyes. Once the bus came to us we got on (I payed for Matthew's ticket) and we were drove to his apartment. Matthew brought me up all the way to his apartment. He stood in front of the door and refused to open the door.

"...We shouldn't see each other anymore..." He muttered.

My eyes widened "What!? Birdie!?"

He turned around and hugged me. "I'm so afraid...every where I look there are demons or something that will kill me..."

"Who!?" I said as I was hugged. "Nobody is going to hurt you!"

"...Ludwig did...Arthur did...Francis did..." He cried in my chest. "I just don't want to be afraid for once in my life! We're not even the same kind! You're a d-demon and I'm a human. Your kind kills humans..."

"Nein!" I yelled as I grasped onto his shoulder. "If anyone else hurts you I'll make sure they didn't!"

"...You're one of the people who hurt me though..."

I let go and scratched my head, I didn't feel awesome like I normally do. In matter of fact, I felt like complete _shit _I mean c'mon, I can't admit to the fact that Matthew-The man of my dreams- is in danger. Also, I felt like a worthless boyfriend. I mean I can't even save him, I got my ass kicked by my brother..._  
_

"...I-I truly love you, b-but..." Matthew murmured.

"...I get it..." I lied, I don't get it, why does he have to be this way!? Why!? Why can we live happily ever after in a fricken awesome story!? I guess fairy tales aren't real. I looked down with a sullen look on my face.

"Y-You do!?" Matthew cried harder like he was going to choke then die slowly from suffocation.

"Y-Yeah..." replied, choking myself as well.

...After a long awkward silence, I got my breath back to say..."Goodbye, Matthew." I gave him one last hug, Matthew hugged me differently, it was powerful-it seemed like one of those hugs you see on drama tv shows-

"I love you Gilbert...goodbye..." was the last words Matthew said to me before I walked away.

* * *

Valentines day soon came, during the past two months, Arthur and Peter had moved away soon after the scary alteration between that damned grim and my brother...I can't lie...I miss my brother, he was my only living family left, even though he was a complete LOSER, I loved him, and I even regret fighting and hating him for all those years...I need him back. I decided to go to the graveyard and go to his grave and not actually dance on it. I got my boots on and left.

The day was dark, a large-deep grey cloud stolen the sun, the air was humid and it felt like it was gonna rain. The grass was the lightest shade of green I've ever seen with all the old and falling apart gravestones, you see this isn't a normal graveyard where deceased humans lay forever, this graveyard is meant for creatures, any creature, demons,incubus, anything but humans. No human ever came across this graveyard because it sets on a tall hill where you can see the town below it.

I wondered around, the cold winter air hit my face and brushed my hair. The air smelled familiar, I don't know where the smell came from, nor did I know what it was, until it hit me. The smell was Ludwig with his strong cologne and scent of wurst. Almost like his clothing. I glanced around but saw nobody, I knew he was there with me.

I got to his grave, which was an old fashioned grave (since demons can't touch crosses without getting hurt, so they can't be buried below one even though their dead) I touched the rocky surface of the stone and sighed, kneeling down.

"Bruder." I sighed, I needed to see him, I needed him period. Tears formed in my eyes as I looked down at the grassy ground. I sat down and started talking to his graveyard, my voice was cracking. "Remember when I was ten and you were eight? Remember how I told you you'll never see me cry? Well, I'm gonna try to keep that promise..." I let out another sigh before a strong wind hit my back, it was warm like a living being, I knew it was my brother as I glanced over and saw black feathers fall from the sky, and there he was, Ludwig.

"Bruder...Why are you here?..." He asked faintly, his voice was light but still thick.

I got up and took a step closer to him, but he started to static away, like the kind of static you see on tv with no reception. As I took a step back, the static faded away.

"Don't get close, burder..." Ludwig sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm fricken cursed, demons aren't so liked when they die...hell sucks..."

I took a gasp, hell? my brother? What!? I know demons' homes are in hell but I was always told if you done so much chaos you won't go. What has been Ludwig been doing the entire time here!?

"Don't act surprised, you should have known since the start..." he sighed.

"Well, I am, bruder..." I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? for what?"

"For..." I couldn't hold it in, I exploded in tears, It felt so good to break, it felt good to cry and feel human emotions for once in my long, long life. "FOR BEING A TERRIBLE BROTHER!"

I covered my eyes, my cries echoed throughout the valleys and probably in the town. I don't care if anybody hears or see my awesome self like this, I just won't give a fuck.

Suddenly I heard the most ear aching sound ever, the static got so loud that my ears felt like they would have popped. Suddenly warm but stinging struck my arms, not in a painful way, the kind of stinging of when you bump your elbow in the end of the chair you've sat in.

I heard Ludwig started weeping as he said my name repeatedly. "I missed you so much...I know this hurts, but I got to hug you..." he broke the hug and took a few steps away, the static faded away along with his body. In the wind he disappeared, in the wind he went back into hell, in the wind he left me only with his tears falling in the wind.

**I'm sorry if it'd take me a while to update again, my time is limited, you see I moved and have NO access to a computer that much anymore...Thanks for all the likes and follows o u o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes. Just yes. Last night I was sleeping, then I woke up and sprung out of bed, I THOUGHT OF THIS WONDERFUL CHAPTER! AT 4 AM!**

* * *

The way down the hill from the graveyard was just steep, long, stone stairs. As I walked, my tears fell onto the ground, along with soft rain. I didn't bring my jacket and I begun to walk even slower away, away from my brother. I couldn't help but feel...so strange, a feeling I've never felt before. It seemed like a mix between loss and achievement. Strange, I know. As the rain fell, it seemed like memories fell from the sky onto me. suddenly my eyes blurred and I felt the sensation watching something in a dark space...

~*Flashback*~

_"Hurry up bother!" ten-year old Gilbert shouted, with a large bright smile on his face. His brother, Ludwig tagged along behind his annoying brother reading a book. They were walking along a trail in a dark and misty forest. They didn't know where they were going, all they knew they were walking around. But, this was in the other world, not the human world._

_"I hear there is a portal to the human world is up here!" Gilbert chuckled, skipping around._

_"What!?" Ludwig glanced up. "What the heck are you talking about, bruder? Are you ill? There is no way into the human world, I bet there isn't a human world."_

_The loud laugh of the albino echoed throughout the woods and bounced off trees along the way. "The human world is so true! Haven't Mr. Roderich, our teacher, told us all about it!?" _

_"He's a vampire, you shouldn't trust them."_

_"Well I do! He's my teacher! Even though he's a loser!" Gilbert laughed again, before tripping over a root, poking out of the ground. Gilbert started to fall before his brother quickly grasped onto his collar and pulled him into his arms._

_"You're an idiot." Ludwig told his blushing brother. He let go and continued reading. _

_Gilbert smiled and grabbed onto Ludwig's hand, they laced each others fingers together as they walked side by side. Of course the strict Ludwig refused to glance over to his brother since his face was so pink. _

_Soon, they had come across a small lake with a crystal blue waterfall. The water seemed to have a dark shade of green in it along with baby blue sparkles. _

_"Look! The portal!" Gilbert laughed. "Told ya' so!" _

_Ludwig sighed and shook his head before shoving his brother inside the water. Gilbert only remembered face planting into the icy water, air bubbles from his breath surrounded him as he looked around in the black abyss. The chilling water made him gasp and choke as he swam to the surface. He swore at his brother as he shivered and got onto the shore. Ludwig rolled his eyes. _

_"See, the human world isn't real-"_

~*Flashback over*~

I sighed and wiped away my tears. I quickly noticed the sky had darkened, how long was I off in my flashback? Guessing with how the rain got harder and the sun was gone, it seemed like four o' clock. Damn...

I then noticed something waiting for me at the end of the stairs, no not Slender Man, a guy I know...his sight made my heart beat faster, his sight made me sick and growl swears under my breath. It was Ivan. Ivan was just standing there, staring deep inside of me. As I observed him, I realised he was giving me a cold smirk which made my anger grow more into a flower.

"Privet, Gil!" Ivan shouted. I hate his voice, I hate his smile, I hate his face. I hate everything about that bastard,

I stormed over to him and stared at him with a deadly look. This bastard! "So you finally decided to show your ugly face?"

"Oh? That's mean Gil, Da." he replied, clearly pretending to feet hurt.

"I don't give a fuck..." I muttered. "You're the reason I'm here."

"You remember?" Ivan giggled. "I'm glad, I though you forgot about everything that happened."

"...I did, until a little whore Francis told me what really happened."

"Francis? That incubus?"

"Ja." I said firmly. "How the hell did you do it?"

"Want to know that badly?...fine." Ivan touched my shoulder and my eye sight suddenly went blurry, I heard an old-fashioned camera reel begin to spin in my ears, I just watched something fill my eyes.

_~*Ivan's flashback*~_

_"chert vozʹmi!" Ivan shouted, as he slammed his fist against his desk, papers flew off of the desk along with a few pens and his cup of coffee. Before him was a cell phone, not his, his girlfriends cell with a text message spelling out "Omg, I looovvvveeee you babe!~ Can't wait to see you!~ ;) I have condoms just for you!~" and the sender was saved as Gil. _

_Words couldn't explain what Ivan was feeling, he most felt angry. He knew Gilbert, He was friends with the Prussian for years, they still were until he read that text. He didn't believe that Gil would be like that, but now Ivan felt as Gilbert was a slut along with his girlfriend. Ivan looked around and quickly noticed a knife laying on his night table besides his bed. He stared for a few moments before walking slowly over to it and picking it up. The blade was sharp but smooth since it was sharpened not too long ago. Ivan ran the knife across his palm, shedding blood instantly. An evil grin formed on his face as he started to stab his palm repeatedly, he didn't feel pain, he just imagined himself stabbing Gilbert, but he knew that would be impossible, to kill a demon is extremely difficult. So he had to do something...but what?..._

_Ivan put the knife down and went over to his bookcase at the corner of his bedroom. As he brushed his fingers against book after book, trying to find the right one, he came across his savour...His old journal where all the spells his good old friend Arthur created and "accidentally" left in Ivan's care. _

_He took it out the old and very dusty, thick book and opened a few pages reading the quick notes. He could curse Gilbert, he could maybe kill him with a curse...but something else got Ivan's attention. A spell called metaforá sti̱n kólasi̱. Ivan didn't know Greek but he soon read the notes Arthur had left: _

_Transport any being into their worst nightmare...beware...results may vary..._

_Ivan didn't care about Arthur's warning and continued reading. This was the spell. This was the spell for Gilbert. Ivan got ready and collected all the necessary ingredients, it took a few hours but it was totally worth for Ivan.  
_

_He mixed the ingredients then started saying the spell...Suddenly everything started shaking! Pictures on the walls fell, glass broke, and Ivan got tossed around like a note, he was laughing madly. _

_...When Ivan woke up he was right in the middle of busy downtown in Moscow, Russia. He nearly shit his pants as he realised...He was in the human world...along with Gilbert whom was all the way in Berlin, Germany..._

_~*End of flashback*~_

I blinked a few times tiredly before staring at Ivan, he didn't understand, he didn't send Ivan's girlfriend those messages, he never even was interested in her. He clutched his fists and shouted:

"I DIDN'T DO THAT!? I KNEW IT WAS YOUR FAULT AND ALL BUT WHY!?" myvoice echoed through the valleys.

"You did too!" Ivan shouted back.

I lost control, before I knew it, I was on top of Ivan on the ground, punching him right in the face where it hurts, Ivan cried and winced greatly in pain.

"You have no idea, how long I've been planning this in my head!" I screamed, punching Ivan even more hardly, blood soon stained on my knuckles, but the pain only made Ivan stronger. I couldn't notice Ivan's original purple eyes turn into crimson red. Ivan giggled childishly before tossing me of him so easily that it seemed like I weighed nothing.

Ivan tackled me and screaming in his face, spitting on me, until we both heard a loud yell in fear...

"Stop! S-Stop hurting him!"

I already had a bloody lip and I managed to look up weakly and notice Matthew standing right there...with fear in his eyes...


End file.
